


Debts and Pretty Girls

by Novamore



Series: Femslash Fairies 2019 [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, Drunk flirting, F/F, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, femslash fairies, set after the grand magic games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novamore/pseuds/Novamore
Summary: In order to leave the Grand Magic Games with a clean slate, Yukino seeks out the girl who holds her life in her hands.





	Debts and Pretty Girls

Her life was in Kagura’s in hands.

Those that words sounded so daunting when Yukino first heard them. They dealt a devastating blow as she fully realized what they meant. She had lost. She lost to Kagura and now the other girl was to decide her fate. In that moment she had wished Kagura would kill her then rather than going back to Jiemma. Instead the woman just walked away never even speaking to her again. Until tonight that is.

The celebration for the end of The Grand Magic Games was the perfect opportunity to finally clear the air between them. Yukino wanted to leave here with a fresh start with their newly revamped guild. To leave here baggage free meant seeking out the woman who beat her and set into motion her banishment. She didn’t blame Kagura of course. Yukino was so arrogant and over-confident in her position as a Sabertooth wizard. They were on the top of the world basking in the pride from multiple victories to mask the pain due to years of abuse dealt by their tyrant of a guild master. So yes, Yukino went in for the kill and placed a bet to have Kagura’s life in her hands. But it backfired and she was the one who lost everything because of it. But as she looked around the ballroom at the smiling faces of her guildmates, she realized it was the best thing that had ever happened to them.

Now here she was waving to various members of Fairy Tail while looking for the master of Mermaid Heel. She had spotted her earlier speaking with Erza but, judging by the bright red bush on Kagura’s cheeks, she thought it was best to give them some privacy. She stood far away but close enough to stay in eyesight and glanced over occasionally eyeing how different the girl looked tonight. When they fought Kagura was stone-cold. Not even her body language revealed anything. She moved fluidly without giving anything away regarding what she was thinking.

It would have been poetic if Kagura hadn’t completely decimated her.

So, seeing her flustered and toying with her hair while talking to Erza wearing a cut beautiful dress was a riveting surprise. She had never noticed before, but Kagura was very pretty. Maybe it was the alcohol flowing through her system but Yukino wouldn’t mind seeing that blush up close.

It’s too bad that Kagura was blush-free when Yukino finally found her. She was speaking with her guildmate (Millianna she thinks?) when she noticed Yukino approaching. A frown appeared on her lips as she excused herself to meet Yukino half way.

“So, I’m guessing you’re here for a rematch? Or maybe you’re expecting an apology?”

“Actually, I’m here to thank you.”

The wide-eyed looked she received made her giggle into her palm. Yes, Kagura was very cute why did it take her getting drunk to realize this?

“Thank me?”

“Yep!” Yukino stepped closer and reached out to gently grab Kagura hand. She moved slowly to give the other girl plenty of time to move away. Yukino felt giddy when she didn’t. “There’s a lot we need to talk about, don’t you think so? Maybe over a drink and dinner?”

Kagura eyed her quizzically but still didn’t remove their clasp hands. “You seem you’ve been drinking already. What, is this a Sabertooth ploy to get me to drop my guard?”

Yukino’s smile turned a bit coy. “Sting’s too busy swinging Rouge around on the dance floor to care about anything else tonight. Besides, he doesn’t need to order me to ask out a pretty girl. I can do that all on my own.”

She was right, Kagura’s blush was even more attractive up close.

“So, do you want to get a drink with me?”

The blushing Kagura muttered under breath before marching to the bar pulling Yukino using their clasped hands.

“Fine but you’re paying.”


End file.
